Shinji and Tsunade
by gunman
Summary: Shinji and Tsunade find comfort in each others arms after Jiraiya manages to screw things up with Tsunade once again. Lemon.


**_SHINJI AND TSUNADE_**  
by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, Naruto, or their characters.

Summary: Shinji and Tsunade get together after Jiraiya messes things up for him and Tsunade once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was during the attack on the Hidden Leaf village by the Nine-Tailed Fox, that Shinji arrives in his Evangelion. The 12th Angel dropping them into the ninja world from their own universe.

Together with the Fourth Hokage and the Toad Sage, Shinji and his Evangelion battle and subdue the Nine-Tailed beast.

The beast is imprisoned within the Evangelion, which also frees Yui from her imprisonment inside the Eva.

Shinji is regarded as a hero and both he and his mother are welcomed into the village.

12 years later, Shinji has become one of the villages best ninja. A Special Jounin with his speciality being robot piloting. Shinji's robot had actually helped the Hidden Leaf advance far more than any of them could have imagined. What's more is that it was because of the Third and Fourth Kage that Yui Ikari was able to acclimate into the village and helped them to usher in a new era of technological advancement.

Which was strange considering the ninjas reliance on chakra and summonings.

Shinji's arrival had helped the Fourth Hokage defeat the Nine-Tailed Fox, and thus saved not only his life, but also that of his son, Naruto, from becoming a sacrifice/pariah.

Shinji was currently on his way to visit Tsunade Senju, a highly skilled medic-nin who had been away from The Hidden Leaf for years prior to the Nine-Tailed Fox attack. She had been a generation between The Third and Fourth Hokage, and had been groomed to succeed the Third, but had declined the offer. It was the other Sannin, the Toad Sage Jiraiya, who was being considered for the Fifth Hokage position.

Despite his... personality problems.

Tsunade had eventually been persuaded to return to the village by the Fourth Hokage where she met Yui and the pair traded health and medical knowledge.

That is where she met Shinji and took a liking to him.

Tsunade had had a relationship with another elite ninja named Jiraiya and both had been two of the 'Three Legendary Sannin'.

Of course their relationship was rocky at best, since Jiraiya's hobby included peeping into the female side of the local hot springs bath, all for the sake of his hentai-manga, Icha-Icha Paradise.

Tsunade wiped a tear away from her cheek. One of her subordinates had reported that Jiraiya had been caught peeping into the womens hot springs once more. The Fourth Hokage and the Third Hokage were currently giving him an earful, but also that of the women he had been spying on.

It was supposed to be their second anniversary, and the Toad Sannin would rather peak in on other women when he could be getting an eyeful of her.

It was making her question exactly why she loved him.

Shinji had arrived at the Senju manor carrying the boxes of supplies and papers that his mother had sent him to deliver. He did wonder why she had asked him to do it, but she was his mother and so he couldn't refuse. Especially since they had been able to reconcile so much.

Shinji arrived at Tsunade's door and knocked.

The door opened up and Shinji gasped.

Tsunade Senju just stood there before him, wearing a loose, white almost-transparent robe over a very sexy, purple teddy that clung to her body like a second skin. Or it was painted on?

Shinji couldn't help but stare at the older woman, Tsunade's very shapely and curvaceous body could easily be seen through her robe.

When he had first met her, he thought she was the most beautiful woman ever. He didn't know then that she was using a henge to make herself look 30 years old.

His mother and Tsunade had developed a very effective health-care regime. Due to Yui's knowledge of science and biology and Tsunade's mastery of ki and other herbal remedies, the pair had created a means of extending a persons life while effectively reversing the age-affects on a human body. Meaning that a person could be either 50 or 60 they would look at least 30 or so. Yui had actually improved the technique so that a person could modify their body type as well to whatever they wanted, and keep it like that. A couple more improvements and a person could look like they were 30 when they died at 200.

It was the closest thing to immortality they had achieved.

"Oh! Shinji!" she gasped when she saw the young man.

"My mother sent me to deliver this to you, Tsunade-sensei." Shinji said as he held the box in his arms.

"Thank you. In here." she said professionally.

Tsunade couldn't help but notice how fit and handsome Shinji had become. For a 26 year old Jounin who had received personal training by the Fourth and Third Hokage, Shinji was quite the catch. Pity he didn't date anyone.

"Thank you, Shinji-kun. You're such a dear." she smirked as he set the boxes down in her office.

"You're welcome." he said with a smile.

He then noticed that something seemed off with the older woman.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

'_Why not?_' she wondered to herself. '_Jiraiya's loss could be Shinji's gain_.'

She smiled at him warmly, but with a sad and forlorn expression.

"Could you... stay a while? I... I don't want to be alone now." she said to him.

Shinji could feel his heartbeat quicken as he heard her say that.

"Uh... of course, sensei." he said.

Tsunade bust out the sake, the pair talking for nearly an hour.

Tsunade eventually breaks down and tells Shinji the truth. That Jiraiya stood her up just to go peak in on the women at the bathhouse.

Shinji couldn't believe that the Toad Sannin would stand up this gorgeous woman. Even if she was nearly 50 years old. Thanks to her mother and Tsunade, the pair had developed a new gene-therapy that makes a person looked the age they want to look, despite that they continued getting older.

No genjutsu necessary.

"I mean why would he care about a bunch of girls a quarter his age? Is this not enough for him?" she asked, practically sobbing, as she pulled open her robe and revealed her almost painted-on purple lingerie, hugging her incredibly shapely and endowed body.

Shinji's eyes went wide as he stared her body. Tsunade then noticed the large bulge in his pants.

"I guess no one's interested in this old lady." she sobbed and went into her room, shaking her hips as she did.

Shinji groaned in frustration, before getting up and following her.

Tsunade silently smirked as she heard Shinji enter her room. She turned to look at him, the younger man pulling his shirt off and marching towards her, with lustful intent in his eyes. He grabbed her wrists and held them tight as he pushed her back against the wall. His body pressed against hers as he held her close.

"Shinji!" she gasped.

"I'm interested." he said right before he kissed her full on the mouth.

"MMMPH!" she gasped again as she felt his warm lips on hers, the faint hint of sake on his tongue.

His right hand released her wrist and moved down to her hips, pushing the robe aside and fondling her already wet womanhood.

"HUH-AHHH!" she gasped as she felt him finger her body.

"You're so beautiful." Shinji said to her, her body shuddering from his touch and his words.

Tsunade wrapped her arms around Shinjis neck, kissing him intently now as the pair rubbed against each other feverishly.

She growled in frustration as she pulled the rest of his clothes off his body, the sexy older woman all but tearing his belt and pants off.

Shinji was wearing only his boxer-briefs as he held the blond woman in the silk robe and satin teddy close to him. He paused for a few seconds, pulling back so that he could push her silk robe off her body, letting it fall to the floor as he stared appreciatively at her. Her large breasts, flat stomach, long legs and flawless skin just stared back at him, even through the slinky and barely-there purple lingerie she wore.

'_To think she's been hiding all that behind those baggy clothes of hers_.' Shinji thought as he attacked her once again, his mouth suckling her neck as he pressed himself against her.

"Shinji!" She gasped as her arms wrapped around his neck, her hands running through his hair.

His arms wrapped around her and held her tight against him, she could feel his hands roaming over her body, down her back and caressing her shapely butt.

"You're so sexy, sensei!" he whispered to her as he continued to kiss her neck.

"So are you." she whispered as she held him tight, her right left coming up and caressing his side. He held her leg up with his left hand, caressing her skin as he did. "And call me Tsunade."

Tsunade pushed Shinji away, and pushed him over to her bed. She pulled down his underwear and gasped when she saw what he was packing. A good ten inches long and thicker than her wrist. She wondered if maybe Yui had something to do with this, but also realized if any other woman knew about Shinjis size, they'd be flocking to him in seconds.

'_No! I'm going to keep this for myself_.' she thought as she dropped to her knees, grabbing his rather impressive length and gave it a few slow licks.

"Uh! AH! T-Tsunade!" Shinji gasped as her lips suddenly wrapped around his length and fully sucked him into her mouth.

Shinji found out why she was called 'The Legendary Sucker'.

"T-T-TSUNADE!" he cried out as he came. He was already fully aroused, but she was actually that good.

Tsunade swallowed every drop of his cum.

"Tasty. But I hope I haven't drained you all your energy." she smirked.

"No... but that was incredible!" he gasped.

"Thank you." she said as he stumbled back onto the bed.

The blond sannin stood up and took the straps of her lingerie with her hands, slowly peeling the flimsy material off of her buxom body. Shinji could only stare at her sexy, buxom and curvy body, his manhood rising up to full mast at seeing her naked before him.

Shinji stood up and grabbed Tsunade, holding her against him as he kissed her hotly. He spun them around and pushed her back onto the bed. He spread her legs apart, kissing and licking her inner thighs, before diving into her wet inner folds. Tsunade gasped from his actions, her mouth panting like crazy, her mind a fury of emotions as he continued to eat her out.

"You taste good." he mumbled as he licked and nipped at her.

She was moaning as he continued to pleasure her, her hands running all over her body including her large breasts, and then running her hands all through his hair as he continued to feast. Within seconds she came and came hard.

"So... good." she panted as Shinji stood up and wiped his mouth, staring at the slightly sweaty woman on the bed. Tsunade looked up and saw Shinji, and not-so-little Shinji, staring at her. "Come here." she said to him, her pointer finger beckoning him to her.

Tsunade saw lust and desire in his eyes as he practically leapt onto the bed, covering her body with his as his lips feasted upon her own. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he thrust into her body in one deft move, piercing and stretching her more than she expected.

"AAHHH!" she gasped as Shinji grunted at her tightness.

"Tsunade!" he cried out as he thrust back and forth, his arms wrapped around her to hold onto her shoulders for leverage.

Tsunade was panting madly as Shinji made love to her, kissing her lips and then her neck, their bodies rubbing fiercely against each other, the pair loving the feel of their skin against the other.

His hands entwined with her own as he continued to strike her G-spot with his manhood. Tsunade was in heaven as he hammered her like a machine. It vaguely dawned on her lust-ridden brain that Shinji seemed more focused on her pleasure than his own.

Shinji pulled back, sitting on his knees as he held her hips firmly, thrusting back and forth hard into her quivering body, her large and wonderful breasts bouncing back and forth as he did.

"Yes! Oh, Yes! Yes! More!" she cried out as Shinji continued to pound her.

He pulled her up into his lap, his strength impressing her even more as he held her close, her buxom body pressed against his as he kissed her passionately. He moved lower on her body, his mouth wrapping around her left nipple and sucking on it eagerly. Tsunade was crying out loudly as she continued to bounce on his raging manhood, her body overwhelmed with pleasure. She could feel Shinji giving her other breast equal pleasure as his hands held onto her shapely butt, kneading and squeezing her skin like it was bread dough.

'_KAMI! He's So Good At This!_' her mind screamed as he kept pleasuring her.

She pushed him back down onto his back, her body impaled upon his manhood as she continued to bounce, and then move back and forth in a sensuous dance that was driving her mad. Shinji could only stare up at this goddess of a woman, her breasts hypnotizing him with their swaying motion. Her eyes were closed as her mouth had turned into an 'O' shape as she moaned heavily and deeply. His hands went up from her hips to her breasts, caressing them with enthusiasm as she held his hands in place, never wanting him to stop touching her.

"T-Tsunade! I'm... I'm going to come!" he grunted out.

"Me Too!" she cooed. "Do it! Come With Me!" she cried out.

Shinji came and came hard, the older woman feeling her womb being flooded with his semen. She screamed in joy, it was so good. The feeling nearly knocking her out, she was dizzy with lust.

Tsunade looked down at her lover, both of them breathing hard as she leaned down to kiss his lips tenderly while staring into his eyes.

"Tsunade-hime." he whispered to her.

She smiled as he said that.

"I'm going to keep you, Shinji-kun." she panted.

"You are?"

"Oh, yes. After a performance like that, there's no way I'm letting some other woman snap you up."

Shinji blushed as little at her confession.

"I am yours." he said as he kissed her lips playfully, before hugging her close to him.

Tsunade snuggled into his arms, his manhood still buried inside her as his essence slowly oozed out of her. She vaguely wondered if she was pregnant. She felt sore, but in a good way, and yet at the same time she felt warm both inside and out. Shinji continued to hold onto her tightly, cuddling her as he stroked her messy hair.

'_And he likes to cuddle after sex too_.' she thought with a smile. Oh, yes, she was definitely going to keep him.

While Shinji slept, his arms wrapped around her, Tsunade's mind kept her awake for a little while longer.

Oh, Yui was going to have words with her later, she was sure, and Jiraiya was going to cry at losing her twice in one lifetime, but there was no way she was going to let this one get away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunades Stats:

Tsunade is a fair-skinned woman with brown eyes and straight blonde hair that parts above her forehead. Her hair has shoulder-length bangs that frame her face and the rest reaches her lower-back. While as a child through her young-adult years she wore her hair in a high ponytail, she later keeps it tied in two loose ponytails. The Strength of a Hundred Seal - taking the appearance of a violet diamond shape - is clearly visible on her forehead. In her childhood, she wore grey mesh shirt and over it a teal-colored kimino with short sleeves and red-lining around the collars which she secured with a blue sash. She also wore red wristbands and white wrapping over her calves with blue sandals.

She was very skinny throughout her childhood to the point of being known as flat-chested. By young-adulthood however, Tsunade grew into a slender woman of curvaceous frame with above-average height and noticeably large breasts, which Jiraiya noted to be 106 centimetres;[24] she is in fact widely regarded as the most beautiful kunoichi in the world.

Height: 163.1 cm

Measurements: 48-29-37


End file.
